Thoughts
by Heavensdarkrosechild
Summary: Cam's POV of Brennan and her effect on the team
1. Cam

This is something I typed up awhile ago and I just never had the courage to expose it to the outside world but I've gotten over my fear (I stick my tongue out at you fear and laugh)

Okay so this may turn into a series of POV's in which each team member thinks about Brennan. That's only if you guys like it of course!!!

*********

**Cam:**

She's the only one of us who will admit she's broken. Of course, she wouldn't say broken because to her it literally means broken as in pieces or some such.

But as I watch her from the balcony, content and at peace with the silence, I realize she is our reason. Our heart.

Most people would respond that Seeley is the heart and she's the brains and they'd be wrong. She's the reason we are all here doing what we do. Angela's words echo in my head "She cares too much."

And she does, when the rest of us have packed up exhausted and gone home, she's here working going through case after case in limbo. She gnaws on an unsolved case until she unearths the answers.

When the rest of us have come to a dead end, worn out, frustrated, and ready to give up she stands strong determined to find what we need to move forward. So, we take turns watching her.

We do what we can for her, making sure she has coffee, fuel, anything she needs because we know she won't leave.

As I watch her and stare at Beaver's bones I realize **we are a family**. We are a family of broken people come together because of one woman understood by us alone. We are all changing but nothing will ever alter the fact that we are a family. She holds us together and Seeley holds her together as she, in turn, holds him.

Our hearts belong to her and her heart belongs to us. To us she is our heart and Seeley is our brain to the outside world. And together they create a whole that is our family's center, if we ever lost one our world would crumble and obliterate. Our world was cracked once when we lost Zack but our center held so we survived.

I watch her from the balcony, waiting for her to call out having faith that she can make the skeleton talk. She has changed so much from the woman I met two years ago. I disliked her with a passion then and now, well now I'd have to say I love her.

*************

Well IDK if it was any good but I enjoyed writing it!!!!!!!! Smiles and hugs to all the beautiful people out there...the ugly ones too I guess lol jk no one is ugly just...different in appearance lol :)


	2. Gordon Gordon

Ok so I know Gordon Gordon isn't immediate family to our bones team but he's still like an Uncle so I thought I could include him in this!

:::::::::::::

She's desperate.

Desperate for people not to feel the way she has or go through the things she has.

She has so much compassion. She instantly reaches for anyone in pain. Albeit sometimes her attempts are awkward and unsure but she still tries with everything she has.

Her instant reaction to my comment about Sweets wanting family was met with the precise response I had expected from her: desperation to fix his feeling of lose.

She makes Booth a better person; he cares for people on a superficial level unless he takes the time to know them. He has only let Brennan into his heart utterly and completely, she knows more about him than any person in his life. He has the superficial façade that people know him and are emotionally involved in his life but it's a lie unless you consider Dr. Brennan who has complete accesses to anything, all she has to do is look at him and he'd give her anything.

Dr. Brennan herself doesn't believe that she is an affectionate person or one who trusts easily. This is also a façade, one she must maintain to keep herself sane and protected even if it is stretching the truth. She trusts her co-workers daily. She has a profound warmth for the victims and their loved ones. She does everything she can to reconcile the pain others have experienced even when she doesn't recieve the proper recognition.

Just as Booth pretends to be less intelligent in matters of higher capacity of thought she pretends to be more oblivious to matters of emotions. It makes life easier for both of them to pretend. That's not to say that either of them is anything more than proficient in those areas. Part of the basis of their relationship is learning from one another and expanding their knowledge.

Her faith in her "Family" is deep. Their faith in her is deeper. They rotate around and she is the axis but if they ever stopped spinning she would be left off balance and fail to stay upright. They keep her safe and she trusts them to keep her upright. She in turn keeps them spinning. She enables them to have a purpose in life.

Brennan has a family in her co-workers. They provide her with love and she in turn gives them purpose and stability.

::::::::::::::

So? Was it close to Gordon Gordon or….


	3. Max

This was suggested by a reader so…yeah here it is

If it's bad just blame Iamladyliberty (jk you kno I love you)

:::::::::::::::::

Tempe looks so much like her mother, such delicate and beautiful features. She has her mother's piercing blue eyes that can curdle blood when necessary and a caring heart. She also has rock hard tenacity and a will of iron that rivals my own. And she knows how to take care of herself.

I regret that she no longer has the easy ability to trust.

I regret that she doesn't fit her previous name sake, Joy. As a child she was full of happiness and laughter now there is no unadulterated joy. She hasn't lost the ability to smile and laugh but true joy doesn't exist on a daily basis. I regret that my choices in life were detrimental to her.

For years I was worried that she was alone in the world. I had no need to worry, she found people that love her unconditionally.

The people surrounding her love her, especially a particular Special Agent.

Angela is the sister she never had, the influence that grounds her in the possibility of a world outside of the lab and science. Hodgins is the intelligent brother that irritates and teases her. Dr. Soryan is the responsible sister that tolerates the rest and keeps them grounded and focused, she provides my baby with an authority figure to rely on but doesn't interfere. Zack had been like her child or younger brother who she had been strict with but it was out of love of teaching him. He allowed her to be a role model and teach him the proper way to do things and encourage his knowledge. He will always have a place in heart and the others as well. Even the strange therapist Sweets watches over my little girl. They all watch my little girl and make sure she doesn't become like her bones, silent and lost to the world.

Booth…Booth is her world. There is nothing in this world that can keep her from him not the threat of death, not even science. She won't admit to any of that of course because it's not her nature.

I have a scientific view of life like my Tempe but I moderate where the science centers in my life, Temperance doesn't know how. Her skepticism in love and faith twists at my heart. But she loves and has love in her life even if she won't define it as love.

I watch her in wonder and adoration. My little joy is living her life in noble manner, and it makes me proud. She's hard pressed to trust me but I'm working at her, wearing her down little by little, and her family is helping me.

:::::::::::::::

Well seeing as her father isn't present in many episodes you may disagree with my take on his personality and thoughts but…there's not much I can do about that. Though I could have my pet unicorn shank you with its horn ;) hehehe but if you review I won't have to lol


End file.
